


Séance

by Velence



Series: Lovelorn [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley und Cordy managen die Detektei für eine unbestimmte Zeit allein. Bei ihrem ersten Fall sie müssen Lorne zur Hilfe eilen, der den Zorn eines Gastes auf sich gezogenen hat. Außerdem hat der Barbesitzer eine Affäre mit einem gewissen Briten, von der bisher noch niemand weiß...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr allein zurechtkommt?“, fragte Angel zum x-ten Mal und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Angel, wir sind Vollprofis. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Wesley und ich haben alles im Griff“, erklärte Cordelia kaugummikauend, während sie ihre Nägel feilte. Sie sah ihn an, als keine Antwort von ihm kam. Der Vampir blickte sie äußerst skeptisch an.

„Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen“, beschwichtige Wesley ihn. Der Engländer trabte gemütlich auf ihn zu und tätschelte beruhigend seinen Arm. „Sieh mal, so ruhig wie in den letzten Wochen war es lange nicht mehr und das wird sich bestimmt auch nicht so schnell ändern. Außerdem hat Cordelia recht.“ Die Brünette nickte bestätigend.

„Aber ihr seid allein“, warf Angel ein.

„Wir sind auch schon früher ohne Fred und Charles ausgekommen“, meinte Wesley. „Und der Verwandtenbesuch wird ja auch nicht ewig dauern.“

Angel hob einwerfend die Hand.

„Wir haben deine Nummer, wir wissen, wo du bist und wenn wir überfordert sind, rufen wir unseren Champion!“ Cordelia schob Angel zur Eingangstür.

„Du verpasst deinen Flug!“, mahnte Wesley.

„Macht’s gut.“ Und seid artig, wollte Angel noch hinzufügen, ließ es aber bleiben und verschwand aus dem Hyperion. Eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht, Los Angeles mal hinter sich zu lassen und nach Sunnydale zu fliegen. Da Buffy ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatte er einen guten Vorwand, sie wiederzusehen.

„Endlich“, murmelte die Seherin und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen.

Wesley marschierte in Angels Büro und ließ sich auf dem Chefsessel nieder. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Er nippte an seinem heißen Kaffee, den er schon in weiser Voraussicht auf Angels Schreibtisch gestellt hatte. Das Leben konnte so wunderbar sein. Herrlich!

Wenige Stunden vor Morgengrauen meldete sich das Telefon zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht zu Wort. Cordelia ließ es ein paar Mal klingeln, um die neugewonnene Freiheit, nicht sofort rangehen zu müssen, zu genießen – außerdem war sie schon sehr müde. „Uhaaaangel Investigations. Wir helfen den Hilflosen“, gähnte sie in den Hörer.

„Cordy? Cordy! Ich werde bedroht“, rief Lorne hastig. „Ich brauche Hilfe!“ Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoch und schrill.

Die Brünette setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte sie.

Man konnte hören, wie der Grüne die Augen trotz der ernsten Situation verdrehte. „Ich brauche Hilfe. H-I-L-F-E! Und zwar jetzt sofort! Man hält mich in meiner eigenen Bar fest. Chamisso hat mich bedroht, ich würde das Caritas nicht lebend verlassen. Er wird mich verfluchen! Und ihr wisst, wie das mit ihm enden kann. Oh mein Gott“, jaulte Lorne und berührte mit einer Hand verzweifelt seine Stirn.

„Ganz langsam. Eins nach dem anderen: Was ist überhaupt passiert? Warum hat der Typ es auf dich abgesehen?“, fragte Cordelia nach.

„Marco, der neue Kellner, hat ihm seinen Drink über seinen Anzug gekippt. Chamisso hatte eh schon einen in der Krone und war stinksauer. Vielleicht gefiel ihm die Musik auch einfach nicht. Oder der Dämon am Nachbartisch. Dem hat er schon die ganze Zeit böse Blicke zugeworfen. Was weiß ich. Bei dem stimmt nur eins nie: Seine Laune! – zum Glück gibt es den Antigewaltzauber!“, lästerte der Barkeeper über den Dämon ab. „Und jetzt lauert er bestimmt vor dem Caritas auf mich. Ihr müsst unbedingt vorbeikommen“, sagte Lorne kleinlaut.

„Damit wir verflucht werden?“, empörte sich Cordelia und sah Wesley bestürzt an, der inzwischen neben ihr stand und dem Gespräch interessiert lauschte.

„In Ordnung, wir sind gleich da“, antwortete Wesley vorgebeugt in den Hörer. Die Brünette legte auf und knurrte ihn unwillig an.

Cordelias Laune war wie das Wetter, ruckartig wechselhaft. Sie wollte nur einmal Ruhe haben, noch nicht einmal Frieden, aber Ruhe. Vielleicht auch die Möglichkeit ein wenig zu entspannen und einzukaufen - aber Herr Gott noch mal, war denn ein bisschen Ruhe zu viel verlangt?

Als sie sich Wesley betrachtete, welcher wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn um sie herumschlich und unauffällig sein wollte. Er wollte, hieß allerdings nicht, dass er es besonders konnte. "Wesley! Hör um Gottes Willen auf dich zu benehmen, als wärst du eine alte Jungfer, die Tee verschüttet hat!"

Wesley schmollte, während sie auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage des Hotelkomplexes kamen, beide schwer bepackt. Cordelia mit ihrer Handtasche, die ihr gesamtes Notfall-Make-up-Etui enthielt, Wesley mit einer Streitaxt, zwei Pflöcken und dem üblichen Krimskrams, den ein Wächter nun einmal brauchte.

"Liebste Cordelia, ich verschütte nie meinen Tee."

~*~*~*~

Vor dem Caritas trafen Cordelia und Wesley auf eine Versammlung von etwas mehr als zwanzig Vampiren.

Wesley kreischte, als ein Vampir neben ihm von einer Puderdose getroffen wurde, während Cordelia ihn ansah.

"Was?"

„Das nennst du mir helfen? Mit deinem Make-up-Kram nach mir zu werfen?“, fauchte Wes sie an, da er hier augenscheinlich den Kampf allein bestritt.

„Erstens helfe ich dir, so gut ich kann. Was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht schnell genug reagierst, um auszuweichen. Und zweitens war der Puder von Ellen Beatrix sauteuer, also fang ihn beim nächsten Mal bitte!“, gab Cordelia es ihm zurück und wirbelte mit ihrer Handtasche einmal um die eigene Achse, womit sie gleich drei Vampiren einen kräftigen Schlag verpasste.

Endlich kam auch Lorne, vom dem Geschepper und üblichen Kampfgeräuschen wie ‚Autsch’ ‚Aua’, ‚Ow’ und Grrr’ angelockt, nach draußen gelaufen. „Oh mein Gott!“, rief der grüne Dämon als erstes und stellte sich entsetzt vor den Eingang, um die furchtbare Lage erst einmal zu überblicken. „Das ist ja schrecklich!“, meinte er entsetzt und stützte besorgt die Hände in die Hüften. „Mehr blutrünstige Vampire als ich vertragen kann.“

„Würdest uns jetzt BITTE helfen?“, fuhr der ehemalige Wächter ihn an, der gerade einen Vampir mit dem Stiel der Streitaxt auf Abstand hielt. „Das hier erledigt sich nicht von allein.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die Tasche, in der etliche Pflöcke lagen.

„Gut, gut“, murmelte Lorne und griff sich einen Holzpflock, den er Cordelia in die Hand drückte. „Tu deine Pflicht, edle Seherin!“ Er nahm sich einen zweiten Pflock heraus, da machte ein Frischling einen Hechtsprung nach ihm. Geschickt neigte Lorne den Oberkörper nach rechts und der Angreifer fiel polternd die Treppe zum Caritas hinunter.

Währenddessen gaben Cordelia und Wesley ihr Letztes. „Nimm dies, du fieser Blutsauger“, zischte die Brünette und tötete einen Vampir nach dem anderen. Das Training mit Angel hatte sich wirklich ausgezahlt, jetzt musste er nur noch ein bisschen von ihr trainiert werden, was seinen modischen Geschmack und vor allem das Haargel betraf.

Wes versuchte, in Sachen Coolness seiner Kollegin gleichzukommen. „Wer will der nächste sein?“, fragte er herausfordernd, nachdem er eine Vampirin zum Hinfallen gebracht hatte.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Spaßvogel“, meinte ein großmäuliger Vampir.

„Nein, ich bin Engländer.“

„Seit wann haben Engländer Humor?“, spielte sich der Vampir auf.

„Seit Mr. Bean!“, erklärte Wes. Er zog den Pflock, focht ihn geschickt wie einem Degen, ehe er den Angeber in die Ewigen Jagdgründe schickte. „Eigentlich hasse ich es ja, so viel Dreck zu machen, aber bei euch mache ich eine Ausnahme.“

Einige Blutsauger traten furchtsam zurück. „Wer wollte hier wen fertig machen?“, fragte Cordy zufrieden in die Runde der restlichen Überlebenden. „Wer ist hier bald Asche, hm?“ Mit einem Zeichen zu Wes und Lorne hatten sie die letzten umzingelt und zu Staub verarbeitet.

„Lorne.“ Der Wächter sah den Barbesitzer strafend an.

„Ich bin überzeugter Pazifist“, verteidigte er sich. „Aber ich habe einen umgebracht! – Auch wenn das gegen meine Überzeugung ist. Ich kann es nur immer wieder betonten: Ich bin absolut friedfertig. - Außerdem ist der Anzug brandneu!“ Der Dämon übergab Wesley seinen Holzpflock und marschierte voran ins Innere der Karaokebar.

„Und du hast behauptet, ich sei schlimm!“, entrüstete sich Cordelia.

Wesley zuckte mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich schwöre euch, Chamisso hat mich verflucht. Oh, ich wünschte, er hätte gesagt, ich wäre ein toter Mann, ein toter, ansehnlicher, liebevoller, aber toter Dämon, dann müsste ich jetzt nicht so leiden“, jammerte Lorne und ging hinter den Tresen, um sich erst einmal einen Cocktail mixen.

Die anderen setzten sich davor. „Warum sollte er dich verfluchen? Wegen dieser Lappalie, die sich Marco oder wer auch immer geleistet hat, verflucht dich dieser Chamisso gleich? Das ist doch absurd“, versuchte Wesley die Situation logisch zu analysieren.

„Verdammt, ich habe mir einen Nagel abgebrochen“, murrte Cordy und betrachtete mitleidig ihren Finger.

„Möchte noch jemand einen Drink? Ich schmeiße einen auf den Schrecken.“

„Einen Manhattan, bitte“, sagte die Brünette jetzt plötzlich ganz aufmerksam.

„Hört mir überhaupt jemand zu?“, fragte der Engländer lauter. „Was hat Chamisso gesagt? Womit hat er dich genau verwünscht? Ich brauche Informationen. – Und ich nehme einen Scotch.“

Alle hatten an ihren Gläsern genippt, als der grüne Dämon das Wort in die Hand nahm: „Ich weiß nicht, was er gesagt hat. Er hat irgendwas gemurmelt. Keine Ahnung.“ Aufgebracht fuchtelte er mit den Händen um sich. „Was weiß ich.“ Lorne nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Sea Breeze. „Also, was machen wir?“

„Er hat etwas eine Serviette gekritzelt“, fiel ihm plötzlich ein, eilte zum Tisch hinüber und kam mit dem Papier zurück. „Hier!“

„Ha!“, rief Cordelia, als sie einen Blick auf die Serviette mit den Hieroglyphen geworfen hatte.

„Was?“, fragte der Wächter prompt und sah seine Kollegin erwartungsvoll an, denn ihm sagten die Zeichen im ersten Moment rein gar nichts.

„Da steht Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan!” Sie zeigte triumphierend auf das Blatt. „Und das ist Lorne! Ha-ha!“

Wesley runzelte die Stirn, es stand wirklich genauso da, wie sie gesagt hatte. Der Host nahm die Serviette genauer unter die Lupe.

„Mh“, grummelte Wesley. „Mh mh. Du kannst nicht zufällig noch mehr entziffern?“

„Reicht das etwa nicht?“ Die Brünette verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wollte sich ihren Erfolg nicht schmälern lassen.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt am besten zurück ins Hyperion und recherchieren.“

~*~*~*~

„Okay, jetzt mal Klartext: Was ist genau geschehen!“ Wesley machte die Tür zu Angels Büro hinter ihnen beiden zu, während er einen Blick zu Cordelia warf, die gerade die Eingangstür des Hyperions abschloss. Es war beschlossen worden, dass Lorne zu Sicherheit bei den anderen im Hotel übernachten sollte.

Der grüne Dämon seufzte. „Ich habe bereits alles gesagt.“ Er ging um den Schreibtisch und nahm in dem Sessel Bosses Platz. „Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass Angel so fantastisch sitzt, dann wäre ich öfters vorbeigekommen. Oh, Wes - Wesleylein, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch erzählen? Lass uns lieber über etwas anderes reden“, schlug er lächelnd vor.

„Dein Leben wird bedroht. Das sollte ich schon interessieren. Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit!“, erklärte der Exwächter streng, kam aber dann doch langsam zu ihm um den Tisch.

„Hey, es ist nicht einfach, ein freundlicher Dämon auf Erden zu sein“, meinte Lorne, „Und schon gar nicht grün, also gib dem Jungen ein wenig Liebe – und vielleicht den ein oder anderen Drink.“

Sich geschlagen geben, lächelte Wesley. Ungeniert rutschte er mit einem Hüpfer auf die Schreibtischplatte, schob alles behutsam auf die andere Hälfte und grinste. „Uh ja, so mag ich meinen Wesley. Stürmisch“, lachte der Dämon. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn gierig.

„Wes? Lorne?“, rief Cordelia und im nächsten Moment steckte die Brünette den Kopf durch die Bürotür. Wesley rutschte so schnell vom Schreibtisch herunter, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht dabei verlor und eine merkwürdige Bewegung machen musste, um sich zu fangen.

Cordy zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. „Ich wollte... wollte Lorne nur zeigen, dass man niemals auf Angels geheiligtem Schreibtisch Se- setzen sollte... sich setzen sollte“, stammelte Wesley als Erklärung.

Cordelia runzelte noch mehr die Stirn und meinte schließlich: „Angel wird dich eh umbringen, wenn er das herausfindet.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Was?“, krächzte Wes bange.

„Na, dass du seinen Schreibtisch auch nur berührt hast.“ Mit dem Zeigefinger drückte sie ein paar Mal den linken Nasenflügel zu. Der Engländer sah sie irritiert an. Lorne zuckte mit den Schulter, als dieser ihn ansah. Cordelia verdrehte die Augen und wiederholte die Geste.

„Angel....?“, versuchte der Engländer sich an der Lösung des Rätsels.

Nicken von Cordy.

„..kokst?“, schlug der Barbesitzer vor.

Die Brünette war den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wie blöd kann man sein? Angel wird alles RIECHEN! Er wird wissen, wenn du auch nur einen popeligen Bleistift angefasst hast! Ganz zu schweigen von deinen Käsefüßen auf seinem Schreibtisch.“ Wesleys Augen wurden groß. Innerlich fluchte er, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte. „Ich gehe jetzt nach oben. Bin hundemüde. Kannst du Lorne noch ein brauchbares Zimmer zeigen?“

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und stimmte mit einem Kopfnicken zu.

Als sie endlich weg war, trat Lorne von hinten an den grübelnden Wesley heran und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Er küsste seinen Geliebten am Hals, fuhr mit der Nase durch dessen Haar und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Hör auf Cordy und besorg’s mir – ein gutes Zimmer!“


	2. Chapter 2

Laute Gute-Laune-Musik kam aus der Küche. Man hörte Fettspritzer auf der glühenden Herdplatte versengen. Und einen grünen Dämon vor sich hinsummen. Galant wirbelte Lorne einmal um die eigene Achse, ehe er die Pfanne nahm und das Reisgericht wie ein professioneller Koch umrührte. 

Es war bereits um die Mittagszeit, als Wesley vom Duft und Geklapper angelockt in die Küche kam. „Gut geschlafen?“, begrüßte er ihn mit einem Kuss. Lorne schnappte sich sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und dehnte den kurzen Schmatzer noch ein wenig aus. „Wie ein Yeti im Himalaja.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du kochen kannst“, stellte Wes fest. Seine Hand fuhr auf und ab über den Rücken des Dämons.

„Meine Talente sind nicht nur aufs Cocktailmixen begrenzt“, wisperte er sein Ohr. „Und kochen...“

„Ich bin sehr hungrig“, erwiderte Wes und ließ sich am Ohr knabbern.

„Das hoffe ich doch“, nuschelte Lorne zwischen zwei Küssen und schob seine Zunge in Wesleys Mund. „Ich bin schon die ganze Nacht hungrig.“

„Cordelia schläft nur zwei Türen entfernt“, mahnte sein Geliebter, „Und manchmal hat sie bessere Ohren als Angel – gut, Angel grübelt zu viel und bekommt eh nichts mit – schlimmer noch ist ihre spitze Zunge. Wenn sie -“

Und wie aufs Stichwort hörten sie Cordelia die Treppe herunterkommen und nach ihnen rufen. Ebenfalls vom Essen geködert, folgte sie dem Geruch. Die beiden Männer machten einen ungewöhnlich nichts-tuenden Eindruck, der sie skeptisch machte. Sie schaute zwischen beiden hin und her. „Ist das nicht Wesleys Hemd?“

„Ähm, ja“, murmelte Lorne und stocherte mit dem Schieber sinnlos in der Pfanne herum. „Ich wollte meine Sachen nicht zerknittern, deshalb hat mir mein Sch- Wes eins geliehen. Er ist ein echter Schatz!“ Der Grüne nickte seine Aussage bestätigend in ihre Richtung.

Cordelia setzte sich neben den Engländer. „Was gibt’s denn Feines?“

„Das war wohl nichts“, sagte der grüne Dämon vor sich hin, als er den schwarzen Reis betrachtete. Er nahm die Pfanne, warf die Reispampe in die Luft, während er mit dem Fuß den Hebel des Mülleimers betätigte und das verbrannte Zeug punktgenau darin landete.

„Wie wär’s mit ein paar Fertigwaffeln?“, strahlte Lorne sie mit seinen weißen Zähnen an. „Der Grundstein jeder nahrhaften Mahlzeit!“, pries er die eingeschweißten, konservierten Waffeln und las die wichtigsten Daten auf der Packung vor. „Da ist sogar Vitamin B2 drin. Das ist gut für die Nerven. Glaube ich. Und Vitamin E. Cordy, es wird dich freuen, zu hören: Nur 36 Prozent Fett! Sind ganz einfach. Man muss sie nur in den Toaster machen.“

„Klingt besser als jeder Hamburger“, zog die Seherin eine Schnute.

„Ich dachte, deine Talente wären nicht nur auf Cocktails begrenzt“, fragte Wesley schadenfroh nach und grinste seinen Liebsten schief an.

„Sind sie auch nicht“, widersprach der Koch spitz. „Leider wurde ich abgelenkt.“

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen.“ Cordy hob die Hände.

„Okay, essen wir Waffeln, aber du bist uns den Beweis, dass du kochen kannst, schuldig!“ Wesley zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

~*~*~*~

Der Tag verlief ohne weitere dramatische Zwischenfälle, mal abgesehen von dem freundlichen Versicherungsvertreter, der verflixten Klospülung, der Stormrechnung, dem Mysterium um den Fleck auf Wesleys Hemd, das Lorne trug und dem batterieentleerten Taschenrechner. Ach ja, und nicht zu vergessen das klingonische Wörterbuch zwischen der Sammlung alter, somianischer Schriften und wie es dahin gekommen ist.... aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Auf jeden Fall kamen sie nicht weiter, was Chamisso betraf. Der Mann, besser gesagt Dämon, war so etwas wie der Pate bei der Mafia. Mit dem sollte man sich nicht anlegen, wenn man wusste, was gut für sein Leben war. Chamisso verteilte zwar keine Todesküsse, aber dafür nette, kleine Flüche, die seinen ungeliebten Feinden wie Freunden zusetzten und das ein oder andere Mal den Tod zur Folge hatten. Der einzige, der auf ihn Einfluss gehabt hatte, war sein verstorbener Großvater mütterlicherseits, Tiziano, gewesen.

Als die Dämmerung langsam begann, Dunkelheit über die Stadt zu legen, beschloss Lorne in seine Bar zu gehen. Die Horden kampflustiger Vampire vor dem Caritas waren scheinbar alles, was Chamisso aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte, da seitdem nichts weiter geschehen war.

Wesley begleitete Lorne durch das Foyer zum Eingang. Er mahnte ihn, sich nicht zu früh in Sicherheit zu wiegen, aber der grüne Dämon winkte müde ab. Er hatte es eilig, doch zuvor musste er sich noch ausgiebig verabschieden.

“Mr. Angel?”, fragte der Mann, der zur Tür hereingeschneit kam. Er war etwa Mitte vierzig, trug ein Shirt, unter dem sich seine nicht gerade schlechte Form abzeichnete, ein Holzfällerhemd darüber und dunkelblaue Jeans.

Wesley wollte die Hand heben, sich melden, als Cordelia ihm zuzischte: „Untersteh dich! Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist.“

„Angel ist leider nicht anwesend“, klärte sie den potentiellen Kunden äußerst zuvorkommend auf. „Ein sehr wichtiger Auftraggeber, der persönliche Betreuung wünscht. Vielleicht können wir Ihnen helfen?“

„Ich bin der Boss hier“, fügte der Engländer schnell hinzu, nicht ohne Stolz. „Und das ist ein erfolgreich betreuter Kunde von uns.“ Er zeigte auf Lorne, der völlig überrascht losstammelte:

„Ja. Ja! Natürlich. Ich bin sehr, sehr, sehr zufrieden mit Ihrer Arbeit. Tausend Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Sie haben mein Leben verändert! Es gerettet! Mein Gott, ohne Sie wäre ich in der Gasse gelandet oder schlimmer noch: im All – nach dem Tod will ich mich nämlich ins All schießen lassen, wissen Sie?“, plapperte der Dämon ganz in seiner Rolle aufgehend.

Cordy machte ihm mit ihren Finger am Hals ein Cut-Zeichen, wobei sie die Zunge wild herausstreckte und die Augen verdrehte.

Lorne sah sie irritiert an, blinzelte zweimal in ihre Richtung, was auch den Mann dazu veranlasste zu ihr zu sehen, deshalb räusperte sich der grüne Dämon schnell: „Es wird Zeit! Ich wollte gerade gehen.“

Lorne nahm Wesleys Hand und gab ihm einen ausgiebigen Handkuss, danach sah er ihm etwas zu lange in die Augen – und ignorierte Cordelia beim Rausgehen gänzlich. „Goodbye, Ihr Lieben!“, rief er noch an der Tür, „Ich werde Angel Investigations allen empfehlen!“

Der Mann machte große Augen. „Wow“, flüsterte er beeindruckt.

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, mimte Wesley mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, „Wir bieten den besten Kundenservice weit und breit.“

„Kann ich so einen Kundenservice auch von ihr bekommen?“, fragte der Typ auf die Brünette zeigend, die argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen hochzog. Dann klingelte es bei ihr und Cordelia spießte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen auf.

Der Mann errötete und schaute beschämt weg, während er auf der Unterlippe kaute. „Ich... ich habe da wohl etwas falsch, missverstanden. Ich dachte nur... Verzeihung. Meine Gedanken“, stotterte er verlegen.

„Schon gut“, sagte Cordelia, um den peinlichen Wortschwall zu unterbinden. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. So wirke ich eben auf Männer. Ich bin besonders attraktiv.“ Sie strich ihr Kleid demonstrativ glatt, wobei sie sich in Pose warf. „Vielleicht kennen Sie den Waschmittelwerbespot mit mir?“

Liebevoll berührte die Diva den Mann am Ellenbogen und bugsierte ihn elegant in Angels Büro. Wesley kam wie ein Lakai hinterhergetrottet.

Die Brünette lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. „Was können wir für Sie tun?“, flirtete sie zwanglos und machte ihm schöne Augen. Eigentlich sah der Kerl gar nicht mal schlecht aus für sein Alter, ein wenig wie George Clooney mit dem angegrautem Haar und Lachfältchen um Augen und Mund.

Wesley saß aufrecht, den großen Boss gebend im Ledersessel, seine Ellbogen aufgestützt und die Hände gefaltet. „Mr. ...?“

„John Dillard“, antwortete er seine Augen ausschließlich auf Cordelia gerichtet. Er grinste breit.

„Ich bin Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Und das ist meine PROFESSIONELLE Kollegin Cordelia Chase“, stellte er sie beide vor.

„Sehr erfreut.“ John gab ihr die Hand und küsste sie gentlemanlike, wie er es von Lorne abgeschaut hatte. Der Engländer räusperte sich. „Ja, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an den Spot mit Ihnen“, gestand John, „Es muss das bezaubernde Lächeln sein, das mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist.“

„Entschuldigung?“ Wesley winkte in der Luft.

„Wie gefiel ich Ihnen?“ Cordelia lächelte geschmeichelt und spielte auf junges, schüchternes Mädchen, das ihr bei so manchem Casting geholfen hatte. Verlegen legte sie zwei Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Sagen Sie doch bitte du“, erklärte er. „John.“

„Cordelia.“

„Wesley“, knurrte der Exwächter. Mit der Hand klopfte er ein paar Mal auf den Tisch, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Zurück zum Thema: Weshalb haben Sie... hast du uns aufgesucht?“

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Meine Tochter“, antwortete John.

„Sie sind verheiratet?“, fragte die Brünette unschuldig.

„Verwitwet.“

„Oh, tut mir leid“, heuchelte sie.

John Dillard sah wieder zu Wesley. „Meine Tochter ist mit einem Vampir durchgebrannt. Mit einer ganzen Gang.“ Er seufzte. „Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter. Ihr müsst Liz finden, bevor sie sie verdrehen! Ihr müsst einfach! Ich zahle alles, was ihr verlangt. Wisst ihr, ihre Mutter hat das Gleiche gemacht. Sie hat sich unsterblich in einen Unsterblichen verliebt. Ich konnte ihre Spur verfolgen, aber dann wurde sie von einem anderen Vampir getötet.“

„Das tut mir wirklich leid. Vampire sind böse Verführer.“ Sie schüttelte nachdenklich ihren Kopf, schließlich hatte sie seinerzeit in Sunnydale auch einen Blick auf Angel geworfen, aber leider hatte der Idiot nur Augen für die blonde Jägerin gehabt.

Johns Blick war auf seine Hände gesunken, die er zusammengefaltet auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Und wieder seufzte er. „Ich will nicht, dass Liz das auch passiert. Ich habe es ihr nie erzählt.“

Das Telefon meldete sich zu Wort. Wesley, der sich eh vorkam wie zwei Stützräder an einem Fahrrad für Erwachsene, entschuldigte sich und verschwand damit aus dem Büro.

„Angel Investigations. Wir helfen- “ Weiter kam er gar nicht.

„Oh Gott sei Dank, Wes, gut, dass du da bist“, schrie Lorne laut in den Hörer gegen den Hintergrundlärm an. „Zuckerstück, du musst unbedingt vorbeikommen. Die Hölle ist losgebrochen!“

„Was?“, brüllte Wesley automatisch zurück. „Ist Chamisso aufgetaucht?“

„Nein.“ Der grüne Dämon klang ziemlich genervt. Irgendwo im Caritas jaulte eine Katze – zumindest hörte es sich so an. „Chamisso hat nicht mich verflucht, sondern das Caritas! Es regnet durch, obwohl das Dach überhaupt keine Löcher hat. Marco, dessen Schuld alles ist, hat angerufen, er wurde gestern auf dem Heimweg überfallen und liegt im Krankenhaus! Überfallen! Azahda hat Streit mit ihrem Freund und KEINE Zeit zum Arbeiten. Der Einzige, der da ist, hat drei linke Arme. Und das Schlimmste sind noch die Gäste. Aber du kannst es ja selbst hören. Die reinste Irrenanstalt! Außerdem-“

Wesley hatte sich Lornes Redefluss zur Genüge angehört: „Ich komme gleich vorbei, dann können wir den Fluch brechen, in Ordnung? Lorne?“

In der Leitung war ein Knistern zu hören. Sein Geliebter fluchte etwas Unanständiges, das Wes kaum verstehen konnte, aber wenn er schon solche Wörter in den Mund nahm, war die Lage verdammt ernst. Lorne musste kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stehen. „Ja, entschuldige, es geht hier drunter und drüber. Keine Kontrolle“, murmelte der Barkeeper und war schon halb wieder weg. „Bitte, beeil dich, Liebling. Bitte!“

Der Engländer kam mit dem Telefon zurück ins Büro. „Du entschuldigst uns, John.“ Er nahm seine Kollegin beiseite. „Cordy, kannst du dich um Mr. Dillard kümmern? Ich muss zu Lorne. Chamisso hat scheinbar das Caritas verdammt. Geht das in Ordnung?“

Cordelia nickte begeistert. Das war praktisch ihr erster eigener Fall und dazu noch ein lösbarer mit einem attraktiven Kunden. Was konnte sich eine Frau mehr wünschen?

„Du kannst Angels Auto nehmen, wenn ihr nach Liz sucht.“ Wesley überreichte ihr die Schlüssel. Die Seherin kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Das musste ihr Tag sein. Das Angelmobil. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet? Nie durfte sie ihn fahren, nicht ein Mal und wenn schon nicht Angel am Steuer saß, dann einer der Männer.

Auf diesen Tag hatte sie hingelebt. Extra eine Kassette mit cooler Autofahrmusik bespielt. Ein Seidentuch für die Haare gekauft, denn sie würde – natürlich! – offen fahren! Und ihre Gucci-Sonnenbrille, gut, eine Gucci-Imitatsonnenbrille ausführen. Gut, vielleicht erst, wenn die Sonne wieder aufging. „Wunderbar, wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg!“, antwortete Cordelia, aber der Engländer war weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen.

Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Klienten. „Lass uns losfahren, George, ähm, John“, grinste sie, während sie mit dem Autoschlüssel in der Luft wedelte.

~*~*~*~

Wesley ging beunruhigt die Treppe zum Caritas hinunter. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht. Wo blieb der Gesang? Der Lärm? Als er noch mit Lorne telefoniert hatte, hörte es sich an, als ob eine ganze Schulklasse die Karaokebar überfallen hatte, aber jetzt konnte er nur ein paar Stimmen wahrnehmen. Leise kam er die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter. Noch im Eingang stehend sah er seinen Liebsten an einer Säule gefesselte stehen. Vor ihm stand Chamisso, den er bisher allerdings nur auf Bildern gesehen hatte, und ein verwandter Dämon.

Vorsichtig ließ Wesley das Buch gegen die Verwünschungen hinter dem Vorhang verschwinden und trat weiter in den Raum. Leider hatte er keine Waffen mitgenommen, weil er dachte, er würde sie nicht brauchen. Das Glück ist mit den Dummen. Ein Jammer, dass Wesley einen IQ von 119 hatte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte Chamisso in hämischer Tonlage. Da hätten wir seine berühmt—berüchtigte gute Laune....

„Was geht hier vor?“, platzte es grimmig aus Wes hervor. Erst war er perplex, dann einfach nur wütend. „Was habt ihr mit Lorne gemacht? Was soll dieser Mist? Er hat dir gar nichts getan! Oder wärst du so freundlich und könntest du mich aufklären, was Lorne dir überhaupt getan hat?“ Mit jedem Wort traute er sich weiter vor.

Chamisso ignorierte seine Ansprache. „Ein Compagnion? Arbeitest du auch für diesen Scheiß-Laden? Ah, warte, Angel Investigations, stimmt’s? Ich weiß über meine Freunde Bescheid!“, sagte der Dämon und klopfte dem geknebelten Lorne auf die Schulter. Er gab seinem Neffen ein Zeichen und dieser kam zu Wesley herum. Er hatte ein kleines Gerät in der Hand und in der nächsten Sekunde wusste der Engländer, was es war, als er durch einen Stromschlag weiche Knie bekam und auf den Boden sackte. Vor seinen Augen tauchte eine Schüssel auf, in die Wasser von der Decke tropfte.

„Woher kommst du, mein Freund?“, fragte Chamisso, während sein Handlager Wesley zur Säule schleifte, um ihn dort ebenfalls zu fesseln. „Was?“ Er war ganz benommen von dem Stromschlag. “Aus welchem Land kommst du? Du bist nicht von hier!“, wiederholte sich der Dämon. „Wasss?“, zischte der Engländer mit schwerer Zunge erschöpft. „Wash? Kenne ich nicht. Guiseppe, kennst du ein Land namens Wash?“, richtete er sich an seinen Verwandten, welcher den Kopf schüttelte.

Lorne rutschte an der Säule hinunter und ließ sich das letzte Stück fallen. Er sprach durch den Knebel Unverständliches. Besorgt sah er zu seinem Geliebten, der sich mühselig aufrichtete. Seine Hand suchte Wesleys und drückte sie ermutigend. Wes sah ihm in die Augen und konnte nur Lornes Bedauern lesen, dass er ihn in diese beschissene Situation gebracht hatte.

„Wie lange dauert das noch? Verdammte Zauberkunststückchen, nie klappte so, wie man will und am Ende muss man doch wieder alles selbst machen!“ Chamisso sah ungeduldig zu seinem Helfer, der Wesley ebenfalls einen Knebel verpasste, dann auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Wo ist das verdammte Benzin? Es bleibt mal wieder an mir hängen!“ Missmutig schnappte er sich den roten Kanister, drehte den Deckel ab und verteilte den Inhalt großzügig im Caritas.

„Hey“, protestierte Wes matt und ruckelte zwecklos an seinen Fesseln, „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Was soll das? Wieso? Warum? Ich verstehe das ganze nicht!“

„Wo bleibt das Feuer?“, rief Chamisso.

„Hier, Boss“, antwortete sein Neffe und hielt das billige Feuerzeug hoch.

„Dieser Laden war mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge!“, fauchte der Dämon und versuchte mehrmals wütend, eine Flamme zu entfachen, aber das Feuerzeug gab nur Funken von sich. „Wie oft muss man das Caritas runterbrennen, damit es nie wieder kommt? Karitativ? Nächstenliebe? Das ich nicht lache. Wie oft habe ich dem Laden schon eine Chance gegeben und wurde bitterlich enttäuscht. Da wären die Keller – wow, so schlechte... verfluchtes Mistding!“

Zornig warf er das Feuerzeug Guiseppe zu. „Ruhig Blut. Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag niedergebrannt“, meinte sein Neffe.

„Rom? Das sagt mir irgendwas. Liegt das in Kalifornien?“

Sein Neffe konnte das Feuerzeug auch nicht entzünden. Stattdessen zauberte er eine Streichholzpackung hervor. Er trat an Chamisso vorbei, schob ihn galant beiseite und warf das brennende Streichholz einfach in eine Benzinlache. Das Feuer verbreitete sich im Nu. Eine große Hitze wie Helligkeit ging davon aus, dass alle ihre Gesichter abwandten. Wesley und Lorne zerrten verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln.

Chamisso war es gelungen, mit seiner wüsten Aktion überall Benzinspitzer hingelangen zu lassen. Der Brandstifter höchst selbst stolperte zum Ausgang, hastig Guiseppe hinterher, der mit einem Sprung über einen niedergegangen Balken hüpfte. Sein Onkel hingegen fiel er darüber und verlor dabei ein Horn über seiner rechten Schläfe.

Dann waren die beiden Missetäter verschwunden und die beiden Geliebten hielten sich fest bei den Händen, während das Feuer um sie loderte.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit einiger Mühe war es Wesley gelungen, seinen Knebel zu lösen, aber die Knoten, die Guiseppe gemacht hatte, saßen bombenfest. Zu ihrem Glück befand sich eine Pfütze dank des Fluchs vor ihnen auf dem Boden, die sie noch einigermaßen schützte. Lorne gelang es mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung kurze Zeit später, sich auch von seinem Knebel zu befreien. „Oh Gott! Wir müssen uns unbedingt raus hier“, keuchte der grüne Barmann.

„Ich weiß“, zischte Wesley und lehnte sich gegen Lorne, um einen Blick auf seine zusammengeschnürten Händen zu werden.

„Den kriegst du nie auf!“, erklärte der Grüne prompt, „Ich habe es schon die ganze Zeit versucht. Wir werden hier und heute sterben!“ Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Heilige Mutter Maria!“, sagte der Engländer voller Bewunderung. „Das ist ein dreifacher Halbschwalbenknoten! Ein echtes Kunstwerk. So einen habe ich lange nicht gesehen und dazu noch in so einer Fertigkeit.“

„Toll, dass du wenigstens deinen Spaß hast“, murrte der andere. „Ich war allerdings noch nie im Cartias, WÄHREND es brannte! Und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor zu sterben, bevor ich 30 werde.“

„Du bist noch nicht mal 30 Jahre alt?“, fragte Wesley erstaunt und rutschte wieder in die aufrechte Position, um ihn anzusehen.

„Na ja, also...“, murmelte dieser verlegen. „Wenn man in Erdenjahren rechnet, bin ich schon... ähm ziemlich alt. Aua. Heiß.“ Der Dämon zog seine Füße an seinen Körper.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Wesley besorgt.

„Mhhmmm“, überlegte er laut und legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Ich bin ein wenig hungrig. Außerdem– Ahhhhh!“ Sein Schnürsenkel hatte Feuer gefangen. Wild mit dem Fuß in der Luft fuchtelnd konnte er den Brand löschen. Panisch schaute er auf seinen versengten Schuh: „Verflucht, wir werden hier noch sterben! Dabei hatte noch so viel vor. “

„Wir werden nicht sterben!“, versuchte sein Geliebter ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl sich das Feuer scheinbar schon in jede Wand gefressen hatte. „Es wird Hilfe kommen. Du wirst es sehen. So ein Feuer kann man doch gar nicht übersehen, geschweige denn nicht gerochen werden – so tief unten im Keller. Weit weg von all den normalen, menschlichen Kneipen. In der verstecktesten Ecke dieses Viertels.“

„Wir werden alle gekillt“, jaulte Lorne verzweifelt auf, als er Wesleys Rede hörte. „Wir haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance! Und ich habe kein Testament aufgesetzt. Wer wird meine Plattensammlung bekommen?“

„OH MEIN GOTT, Lorne! Halt die Klappe. Wie oft willst du noch konstatieren, dass wir bald tot sind?“, zeterte Wesley aufgebracht und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Außerdem verbrennt deine Plattensammlung mit dem Caritas. Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen.“

Alles, was er danach von ihm noch zu hören bekam, war ein resigniertes Seufzen. Wahrhaftig, er hatte Lorne zum Schweigen gebracht. Missmutig verzog er den Mund. „Tut mir leid.“ Wesley zuckelte zu ihm hinüber, soweit es ihm in dem gefesselten Zustand möglich war.

Der grüne Dämon sah ihn gefasst an. Aber als Wesley ihn küsste, zauberte es ein kleines Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. „Wenigstens sterbe ich mit dir. Okay, wir sterben nicht. Nur ganz vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Möglicherweise...“ Bevor er weiterreden konnte, versiegelte einer weiterer Kuss seinen Mund.

„Ich liebe dich“, nuschelte der Engländer.

„Ich sollte öfters in lebensgefährliche Situationen geraten, wenn sie jedes Mal so schön sind“, lächelte Lorne.

Das Feuer hatte sie bedrohlich eingekreist. Allmählich wurde es wirklich brenzlig. Ihnen fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Überall fielen mit Krachen und Knirschen Balken von der Decke und verbauten den Weg zum Eingang immer weiter.

~*~*~*~

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam Angels Cabrio in der Seitenstraße beim Caritas zum Stehen. John wurde von den Wucht der Bremsung nach vorne geworfen. Ein Glück war ein vorsichtiger Mensch und hatte sich zur Sicherheit angeschnallt. „Da wären wir“, erklärte Cordelia ihm grinsend und stellte den Motor ab.

„Ich gehe mal eben nachsehen, was Lorne und Wesley treiben. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Die Brünette stieg, mit ihrer Handtasche bewaffnet, aus dem Wagen. Als sie um die Ecke gebogen war, öffnete sie sie erst mal und zückte eine Tafel Schokolade - für den Blutzuckerspiegel! Zudem hatte sie sich das heute wirklich verdient. Den Fall John Dillard und Tochter hatte sie erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

„Guten Abend, Cordelia!“ Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Schnell ließ sie die Schokolade verschwinden.

„Für Sie immer noch Miss Chase, Lilah Morgan!“, blaffte Cordelia die Anwältin an.

„Was war das? Schokolade?“ Lilah hob neugierig die Augenbraue und versuchte einen Blick auf und in Cordys überdimensionale Handtasche zu werfen.

„Ein emotionaler Notfall“, fauchte sie. „Ich wusste gleich, dass es Ärger gibt. Ich hatte schon solche Kopfschmerzen, Andeutung einer schlimmen Vision und als ich Sie dann sah, konnte ich eins und eins zusammenzählen.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, meinte Lilah und kam auf die Brünette zugestöckelt. Sie trat ins Licht der Straßenlaterne und Cordelia konnte sehen, dass sie einen dunkelblauen Blazer mit einer passenden Hose und dazu eine hellviolette, tiefdekolletierte Bluse trug.

„Was? Wozu?“, fragte Cordy irritiert nach.

„Dass Sie die Grundschule erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben – zumindest was Mathematik betrifft“, schmunzelte Lilah smart und zeigte ihre weißen Beißer.

„Gab’s die Hochnäsigkeit zu dem Kleid oder ist die gratis? Ich darf Sie über eines belehren, das oberste Modegebot: Achte nicht auf den Preis. Man sollte meinen, Sie würden sich Besseres leisten können. Eine gute Nachricht, von der Sie offensichtlich noch nicht gehört hast: Man kann Stil kaufen!“, konterte Cordelia, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Lilah sexy aussah, und marschierte streng auf ihrer Gegnerin zu. „Die Schuhe passen überhaupt nicht!“ Mit einer unwirschen Cut-Bewegung zeigte Cordelia auf eben jene.

„Ich würde sagen, das Licht ist nicht ideal“, meinte Lilah cool, „Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an deiner Gucci-Imitation von Sonnenbrille.“

„Oh“, flutschte Cordelia über die Lippen. Natürlich. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert. „Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spiele, Lilah. Was willst du überhaupt hier?“ Sie drängte sich an der Anwältin vorbei. Doch dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie hörte, was Lilah zu sagen.

„Ich habe gehört, Chamisso will Lorne und seinem Liebhaber ordentlich zusetzen. Da wollte ich doch gern selbst vorbeischauen und sehen, ob er es tatsächlich schafft. Seine zornigen, kleine Racheakte sind in den seltensten Fällen von Erfolg gekrönt.“

„Lornes Liebhaber?“, unterbrach Cordelia sie und starrte die Frau entgeistert an.

„Ja“, erwiderte Lilah lapidar, als wüsste es eh jeder und sei die banalste Sache auf der Welt. „Ein weiterer Grund, bei dem Spektakel anwesend zu sein. Ich wusste schon immer, dass er ein wenig abartig ist. Ich meine, mit einem Dämon? Aber wenn er bei Frauen nicht mehr ankommt, na ja.... warum nicht?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist eben ein Nachteil, wenn man vor hundert Jahren von einem Zigeunervolk verflucht wurde und nicht mehr...“

„Angel?“, kreischte die Seherin schrill. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Und sie hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gemerkt – obwohl Lorne in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft im Hyperion aufgetaucht war. Und dann seine wirklich bombastisch gute Laune, die selbst für ihn sehr auffällig war.

„Tja, so kann man sich in unserem Kuschelvampir täuschen“, lachte die Anwältin. „Eigentlich sehr schade.“

„Ich... Wow!“ Cordelias Kopf arbeitete. „Chamisso!“ Sie fummelte in ihrer Handtasche herum und ehe sich Lilah versehen hatte, spürte sie einen länglichen Gegenstand, den sie an ihre Kehle drückte. „Ich wette, der Typ steht auf euerer Klientenliste. Ich werde ihn überreden, sie in Ruhe zu lassen – mit dir!“, erklärte sie, während sie die Anwältin die Treppe zum Caritas hinunterbugsierte. Ihnen kam Brandgeruch entgegen.

„Das nennt man Kidnapping“, mahnte die Gekidnappte. „Und das steht bekanntlich unter Strafe.“

„Details.“  
„Cordy!“, schrie Wesley, als die Frauen entdeckte. „Das ist eine Nagelpfeile!“

„Ups“, rief sie, „Mein Fehler. Einen Moment. Gutes, scharfes Küchenmesser. Ich habe das ganze Set beim QVS bestellt. Man kann wirklich Auspuffrohre damit durchschneiden!“

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es an unseren Fesseln testest? BITTE“, brüllte der Engländer.

Cordelia stieß die Frau von sich und eilte zu Wes und Lorne hinüber. Laut fluchend säbelte sie die Seile durch, die sich als sehr hartnäckig erwiesen. „Fantastischer Knoten, nicht?“, fragte der Engländer begeistert. Die Brünette ließ sich davon nicht ablenken und fluchte weiter. Lorne seufzte dankbar, als sie auch ihn endlich befreit hatte.

Es knirschte laut. Ein dicker Brocken kam von der Decke herunter. Der grüne Barkeeper rannte sofort zum Feuerlöscher. Wesley lief hinter die Theke und machte sich an dem Wasserhahn zu schaffen, während Cordelia das Feuer mit Alkohol löschte.

„Cordy!“, schrie Lorne. „Rette meine Lieblingsplatten, bitte!“ Zum Glück arbeitete sie nicht bei der Feuerwehr, dachte er. Ihm brach das Herz, als er sah, wie der Monitor für die Liedtexte unter der Hitze langsam dahinschmolz.

Die Brünette wollte gerade in das Hinterzimmer, da hörte sie ein Stöhnen. Sie entdeckte die Anwältin bewusstlos unter einem Balken liegend. Cordy schnaubte durch die Nase. Jetzt musste sie doch tatsächlich diese reiche, hochnäsige Schnepfe retten.

Sie packte sie unter den Achseln und schleifte sie zum Ausgang. Mit ein wenig Genugtuung registrierte sie, wie schön schmutzig doch dabei Lilah und ihr teurer Blazer wurden. Lilah stöhnte auf, als Cordelia sie über die Treppenstufen rumpelte.

Draußen ließ sie sie auf den Asphalt sacken und beugte sich zu ihr runter: „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Cor... Cordy“, nuschelte die Frau. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ja, genau, ich dich auch“, murmelte Cordelia. „Und ich habe auch immer recht!“

„Hundertprozentig“, erklärte die Anwältin.

„Uhu, wenigstens einer stimmt mir zu!“, lästerte sie weiter. Da klappte Lilah zusammen. Cordelia fühlte ihren Puls, als John hinter ihr auftauchte. „Gut, dass du da bist. Pass mal eben auf unsere geliebte Feindin auf.“ Dann war sie schon wieder im Caritas verschwunden.

Lorne kam ihr mit vollbeladenen Armen entgegen. Er hatte den Kampf gegen das Feuer aufgegeben und stattdessen versucht, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. „Hol meine Platten! Schnell, Liebes. Lass mich nicht betteln!“, rief der Dämon und floh zum Entree.

Hinter ihm watschelte Wesley noch schlimmer bepackt an. Jeder Schritt war wacklig und wurde gerade so in letzter Sekunde ausbalanciert.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das allein schaffst?“, fragte Cordelia leicht anzweifelnd und zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch hoch.

Der ehemalige Wächter stöhnte unter der Last seines Ballasts. „Früher, da war ich ein auf Bananenschalen ausrutschender, auf Gartengeräte tretender, sich blutige Nasen holender Engländer. Jetzt bin ich das nicht mehr! Na ja, doch. Also das mit dem Engländer. Ich bin immer noch Engländer!“

Vor sich hinbabbelnd machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Mit der Hand von den Augen und der anderen vor dem Mund schützte sie sich gegen die Hitze und den Qualm, der inzwischen unerträglich geworden war und einen kaum atmen ließ. Sie griff sich, was wichtig erschien und rannte wieder raus.

Im Freien standen Lorne, Wesley, Cordelia und John aufgestellt wie Kinder mit großen Augen, die noch nie einen Brand miterlebt hatten und sahen, wie das Caritas bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrannte. Ein paar schaulustige Dämonen und andere Stammgäste hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt. Einige äußerten ihr Bedauern, dass sie sich jetzt eine andere Bar suchen müssten, andere amüsierten sich über das Schauspiel.

„Wirklich, inzwischen mag ich Angelus als Chamisso lieber“, meinte Wesley.

„Da geht es hin“, seufzte der Besitzer. Seine Schultern hingen deprimiert herab. „Schon wieder! Nun muss ich mich mit Straßenmusikern und unter der Dusche Singenden zufrieden geben. Wes?“ Er sah seinen Liebsten hoffnungsvoll an.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich werde bestimmt nicht anfangen, zu singen“, entrüstete sich der Gefragte.

„Heilige Scheiße, das brennt besser als jedes Schulbuch – nicht dass ich je welche... egal. Wir sollten ins Hyperion zurückkehren. Apropos Dusche: Nach dem Desaster muss ich sauber werden. Zum Glück kann ich gerade nicht sehen, wie ich aussehe!“ Die Brünette wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und verteilte den Russ darauf unfreiwillig noch mehr.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus! Zu jeder Zeit.“ Der grüne Dämon strahlte sie an. Er nahm die junge Frau fest in den Arm. „Und danke, dass du uns gerettet hast“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich dachte schon, wir müssten sterben! Sterben. Mal dir das nur mal aus!“

„Oh nein, geht das schon wieder los?“, nervte Wes.

Plötzlich kreischte die Seherin los. Wesley war sofort an ihrer Seite und erwartete, dass sie jeden Moment von einer Vision geschüttelt zu Boden ging. „Meine Handtasche! MEINE HANDTASCHE! Wo ist sie?“

„Du rettest mich, ich deine Tasche.“ Der Dämon übergab der freudestrahlenden Cordelia ihren Besitz. „Und hier dein Messer.“

„Wunderbar. Dann ist das Set komplett“, erklärte sie, „Von mir aus können wir jetzt los. Lorne, tut mir leid wegen deiner Bar.“

„Jaaa.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es erneut aufbauen. Gib mir eine Woche in Vegas, danach kann’s losgehen.“ Lorne sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und gab Wesley ein Zeichen, mit ihm zum Wagen des Engländers zu gehen. „Wir sehen uns im Hotel.“

Cordelia schwang ihre Handtasche über die rechte Schulter und harkte sich mit dem linken Arm bei John ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Angelmobile.

„Ist das jeden Tag so aufregend bei euch?“, fragte John zwischen bestürzt und fasziniert, der die ganze Zeit schweigend das Szenario in sich aufgenommen hatte.

„Ja, fast jeden Tag“, meinte sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Wir sind Vollprofis. Schade um die Bar, aber da konnte keiner mehr eingreifen. Aber sonst sind das Fingerübungen. Leben retten und so...“


	4. Chapter 4

„Was war das?“

Mit einer kräftigen Bremsung hielt das Cabrio beim Hyperion. Cordelia drehte sich um und starrte auf die Rückbank. Da blieb ihr tatsächlich der Mund offen stehen. „Was macht die denn hier?“, fragte sie John mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich dachte, Lilah hätte sich aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich solle auf sie aufpassen. Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen“, verteidigte sich John betreten.

„Ja, ja, natürlich George“, murmelte die Brünette und stieg aus. John fühlte sich ein klein wenig verarscht, oder vielmehr irritiert. 

Cordelia klappte den Sitz nach vorn und beugte sich zu der Anwältin. „Aufwachen!“ Die Frau reagierte kaum. „Ausverkauf bei Waldorfs“, rief Cordelia. Lilah blinzelte erschreckt und stöhnte gleichzeitig.

„Komm schon.“ Die Seherin griff nach ihren Armen und zog sie vor. Und wieder stöhnte die Anwältin. Sie fasste sich an ihren linken Knöchel. Der Absatz ihres Schuhs war abgebrochen. Vorsichtig schälte sie sich aus den Pumps, bevor sie sich ächzend von ihn aus dem Wagen helfen ließ.

„Bitte, gib nicht solche Laute von dir, sonst... komme ich mir irgendwie... obszön vor“, mahnte Cordelia die Anwältin. „Die Frau macht mir heute Abend echt Angst!“

John hatte seine schlafende Tochter geschultert, die sie ebenfalls auf dem Rücksitz gefesselt mitgenommen hatten. Liz hatte sich hartnäckig gegen die ‚Entführung’ von ihren Gangleadervampir gewehrt, aber Cordelia war schneller gewesen.

Kurz darauf trafen auch Lorne und Wesley ein. Beide kamen schwer bepackt mit Lornes Sachen in die Lobby. Kaum waren die beiden eingetreten, war der gesamte Storm weg. „Das ist ja schlimmer als die Apokalypse“, nölte der ehemalige Barbesitzer und dachte gleich daran, dass das immer noch Chamissos Fluch war. „Wenigstens trage ich meinen Kopf noch auf meinen Schultern...“

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Cordelia fachmännisch gelassen und wühlte in ihrer Handtasche. „Ich bin auch alles vorbereitet.“ Sie leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe in die Runde. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Von überall kam ein mehr oder weniger gemaultes Ja.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Angel Investigations Team Kerzen gesammelt und entzündet hatte, aber am Ende war die Eingangshalle ein richtig gemütlicher um nicht zu sagen romantischer Ort.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte der Engländer überrascht, als er das gefesselte Mädchen neben der derangierten, russverschmierten Anwältin ohne Schuhe auf der Coach sitzen sah. „Und was macht Lilah Morgan hier?“

„Ich suche meine bequemen Turnschuhe“, erklärte Lilah sarkastisch, was so viel bedeutete, wie dass sie wieder auf dem Damm war.

„Das ist meine Tochter Liz. Wir mussten sie leider fesseln, freiwillig hätten wir sie wohl nicht von ihrem Vampir losreißen können“, mischte sich John klagend ein. 

„Auf den Stress muss ich erst mal einen trinken“, stellte Lorne fest. „Du hast nicht zufällig einen geheimen Vorrat, Darling?“

„Sicher“, meinte Wesley. „In meinem Zimmer.“ Eigentlich hatte man ihm immer noch nicht seine Frage beantwortet, was Lilah im Hyperion zu suchen hatte, aber sein Geliebter hatte recht. Ein Gläschen wäre jetzt wirklich angebracht. Gemeinsam trabten sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Die Hackfresse wollte mit ansehen, wie Chamisso den Besitzer des Caritas und seinen Lover niedermacht“, antwortete Cordelia bissig mit abfälligem Blick auf die andere Brünette, ohne dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass der Fragensteller verschwunden war. Da fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie gesagt hatte. Lornes Lover. Angel? Der war nicht mal in der Nähe gewesen.

~*~*~*~

„Also, wo hast du dein Schätzchen versteckt?“, fragte Lorne.

Wesley schritt zielstrebig durch seinen Raum. Er stellte den Kerzenleuchter, der ihm den Weg zeigte, ab und beugte sich hinter den Schrank, um eine Flasche Bourbon hervorzuzaubern.

Der grüne Dämon war hinter ihn getreten. Langsam schlichen seine Hände unter den Hosenbund und seine Finger befummelten Wesleys Schwanz. „Eine ganz schön heiße Nacht.“ Der Engländer lehnte sich grinsend gegen ihn und ließ sich von ihm küssen.

„Mir wird plötzlich ganz anders. Ich stinke bestimmt“, fügte Wesley hinzu.

„Ich doch auch. Ich mag es, wenn du stinkst. Dann sind wir eben beide kleine Schweine“, schmunzelte er. „Du wirst immer die Marmelade auf meinem Toast sein!“

Wesley kicherte. „Kann ich stattdessen nicht lieber die Zitrone in deinem Tee sein?“

„Im Radio haben sie gesagt, ein Feuer hätte sich im Hafenviertel aus ausgebreitet und einen wichtigen Knotenpunkt in der Stromversorgung erwischt. Ein Fünftel von L.A. sind-“ Cordelia blieb erstarrt in der Tür stehen.

Die beiden Verliebten waren auf einmal wie eingefroren.

Ihr Unterkiefer klappte herunter. „Lorne... Lorne. Wesley!“ Cordelia konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Und sie hatte nichts gemerkt!

„Wow. Ich... ich… ich meine: Wow. Ich... ich bin sprachlos. Mir fallen keine Worte ein. Nur komische."

„Cordy, Liebes“, beschwichtige Lorne sie.

„Wie lange läuft das schon? Wann wolltet ihr mir das sagen?“, sprudelte es aus ihr hervor.

„Was hast du im Radio gehört?“, versuchte Wesley abzulenken. „Ich dachte, es gäbe keinen Strom.“

„Batterien.“, antwortete Cordelia perplex. “Wann? Wie? Wann ist es passiert? Wie zur Hölle konntet ihr mir das vorenthalten? Warum wusste ich mal wieder nichts davon? Und hör gefälligst auf, abzulenken, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce!“ Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und schaute vom einen zum anderen.

„Wir wusste nicht, was du sagen würdest...“, verteidigte sich Wesley.

„Wer weiß es noch?“, fragte die Seherin scharf.

„Niemand.“ Lorne marschierte auf sie zu, „Du bist die erste.“

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass er inzwischen Küssen gelernt hat.“ Cordelia tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine Brust und grinste schließlich.

„Du und Cordelia?“ Der grüne Dämon wandte sich überrascht an seinen Engländer.

„Er hat’s versucht. Jetzt lasst uns runtergehen und die anderen mit den guten Neuigkeiten schocken,“ grinste Cordelia fies.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Nachricht von dem neuen Paar überraschte eigentlich niemanden besonders. John hatte es eh schon geahnt, Liz hatte einen Knebel im Mund und Lilah meckerte über die teuer bezahlten Spitzel, die nicht mal die richtigen Informationen rausbekommen konnten.

Da der Storm immer noch nicht wiederhergestellt war, wurde für alle beschlossen, dass sie vorläufig hier bleiben sollten. Die Anwältin beschwerte sich, man solle ihr ein Taxi rufen, aber scheinbar waren auch die Telefonleitungen betroffen, Cordelias Akku war leer und Wes’ Handy im Brand untergegangen.

„Du könntest ein wenig dankbarer sein“, fauchte Cordelia sie an. „Sei froh, dass ich dich aus dem Feuer gezogen habe! Dumme Kuh!“ Lilah schnaubte nur abwertend, was sie noch wütender machte. „Für’s Protokoll - ich arbeite hier und du bei Wolfram & Hart. Wir sind Feinde!“ Cordelia trat ihr gegen ihren verletzten Köchel. „Oh, ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht allzu sehr weh getan!“

„Cordy, ruhig Blut.“ Lorne gab jedem ein Glas von dem Bourbon ab. „Möchtest du auch, Lilah?“

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol, danke. Wie wäre es mit einem Eistee“, erklärte Lilah und lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Der Barkeeper wollte sich gerade abwenden. „Her damit! Warum nimmt mich jeder ernst, wenn ich nicht wörtlich genommen werden will? – Mit extra Eis für meinen Knöchel!“

Liz hatte sich mit den Fesseln abgefunden. Man löste ihren Knebel und flößte ihr auch etwas ein.

Alle hatten sich irgendwo hingesetzt. Cordelia hatte neben John Platz genommen und unterhielt sich locker mit ihm. Lilah und Liz waren auf dem Sofa. Und Wesley und Lorne hockten aneinandergelehnt auf der anderen Coach.

„Also, wie hat das bei euch angefangen?“ Cordelia sah neugierig zu dem Pärchen hinüber.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte“, grinste der grüne Dämon verschwörerisch. „Die besser geheim bleiben sollte“, beendete sein Geliebter den Satz.

„Lilah, was stellst du dir eigentlich für dein Leben in zehn Jahren vor?“, fragte Cordelia spitz.

„Was ich vom Leben will? Kann ich noch einen nach bekommen?“ Die Anwältin nippte an ihrem Bourbon. „Wie wär’s mit einem Haus, zwei Kindern und einem netten Ehemann, der mich liebt?“

„Guter Witz“, attestierte Wesley.

„Ich meine es ernst. Versteht mich überhaupt jemand?“

„Richtig, Miss Morgan“, bestätigte Cordelia zynisch.

„Was habt ihr euch denn vorgestellt?“, wandte sich Lilah keck an das Paar. „Wollt ihr demnächst den Christopher Street Day anführen? Pro gleichgeschlechtliche Dämonen-Menschen-Paare für mehr Toleranz?“

„Mhmm“, überlegte Lorne laut, „Ich glaube, ein Besuch beim Metal-Festival in Wacken wäre interessant – wenn alle die bösen Metaller mitsingen.“ Er hing bereits der Idee in Gedanken nach.

Dann seufzte er und dachte an seine verbrannte Bar. Und an die Musik, die damit verloren gegangen war. Er schob Wesley sanft beiseite, ging zu seinem Haufen von geretteten Sachen hinüber und durchwühlte seine Plattensammlung. „Schade, dass wir keinen Strom haben.“

Unter einem Stapel fand er das Horn, das Chamisso bei seiner Flucht verlassen hatte. Lorne kam eine kleine, gemeine Idee: Damit konnte er den Brandstifter selbst unter einen Bann setzen.

„Seht mal was ich hier gefunden habe!“, rief der grüne Dämon erfreut und hielt Chamissos Horn in die Höhe.

„Igitt!“, schrie Cordelia, „Bring das sofort in den Müll!“

„Damit können wir uns an Chamisso rächen. Wir verfluchen ihn einfach“, freute sich Lorne. „Tiger, hast du das Buch mit Verwünschungen und Flüchen hier?“

Wesley grummelte. „Ja. Aber findest du das richtig? Zauberei kann leicht nach hinten losgehen.“

„Wenn schon Rache, warum denn nicht was handfestes? Eine gute Schlägerei kann sehr befreiend sein“, schlug die Anwältin schmunzelnd vor. „Ich würde mich nur zu gerne als Zuschauer bereitstellen.“

„Sehr witzig, Lilah. Du kannst gleich zu Fuß nach Hause gehen“, maßregelte Cordelia sie. Die andere Frau hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände, konnte ihr Grinsen aber nicht verstecken.

„Warum nicht?“, meldete sich John zu Wort, worauf er einen empörten Blick von der Seherin kassierte. „Ich meine, warum sollte sich Lorne nicht rächen. Dieser Mann, Chamisso hat seinen Laden niedergebrannt.“

Der grüne Dämon nickte bestätigend. Immer noch skeptisch erhob sich Wesley und suchte das Buch, bis ihm einfiel, dass es im Feuer verbrannt war.

Lorne seufzte.

„Und wenn wir Tiziano anrufen?“, bot der Engländer an.

„Tizi-wer?“

„Chamissos verstorbener Großvater mütterlicherseits“, ergänzte Wesley. „Wir könnten einen Kontakt zu ihm in die nächste Geisterdimension durch eine Séance beschwören. Er war bekanntlich der einzige, der Einfluss auf seinen Enkel hatte.“

„Wesley, das ist doch bescheuert, das klappt nie!“, spottete die Brünette.

„Genau! Und ich mochte Lilah auch schon immer mehr als Cordelia!“, giftete er zurück.

„Wir machen das jetzt. Punkt!“, murrte Lorne.

Wesley befehligte alle, sich im Kreis auf den Boden zu setzen und sich bei den Händen zu fassen. Widerwillig ließ sich Lilah nach einigem Überreden auf den Boden plumpsen. Selbst John und die gefesselte Liz waren mit von der Partie.

„Wir rufen dich, Tiziano, Großvater von Chamisso“, begann Wesley die Zeremonie und die anderen sprachen ihm nach. Alle atmeten gebannt, als sie den Appell abgeschlossen hatten, auf eine Reaktion.

Plötzlich erschien ein helles Licht über ihren Köpfen und eine Stimme erklang: „Hier spricht Tiziano, ehrwürdiger Dämon der Bardos-Familie. Ich bin leider nicht Zuhause, bitte hinterlassen nach dem Pfeifton eine Nachricht.“ Kurz darauf war das typische Anrufbeantworterpfeifen zu hören.

Die versammelten Personen sahen sich verunsichert an. Lorne runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich übernahm er das Wort: „Ähm... Ja, hallo, Tiziano. Grüße dich. Winke-winke und so. Hier spricht Lorne. Du kennst mich nicht.... also ich kenne deinen Enkel Chamisso. Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du mit ihm ein Wörtchen wechseln könntest. Er hat nämlich mein Caritas, eine kleine, wunderbare, liebenswerte Karaokebar zerstört. Danke im Voraus.“

Das Licht erlosch wieder, als der Dämon aufgehört hatte, zu reden.

„War’s das? Ich hab doch gesagt, das ist Bockmist“, brach Cordelia die Stille. Allgemeines Schulterzucken.

„Irgendwie fehlte der Teil mit der Rache“, meinte John. „Es wäre nett, wenn du mit ihm ein Wörtchen wechseln könntest?“ Der Mann zog zweiflerisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Da hättest du gleich sagen können: Zieh ihm bitte die Ohren von mir lang! Oder: Gib ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken von mir. Pusteblume war das.“

„Fein, ich bin hundemüde.“ Die Brünette stand auf und blickte die anderen fragend an.

Sie wollte John und Liz ein Zimmer zeigen, aber vorher gab sie der Anwältin eine Decke, die darauf bestand, auf der Coach zu schlafen. Wesley und Lorne machten sich auf den Weg in Wes’ Zimmer. Unbemerkt floss der Strom kurz nach der Séance wieder, aber niemand registrierte es, da keiner einen Schalter umlegte.

~*~*~*~

Und auch keiner dachte daran, dass es auch kein warmes Wasser ohne Storm gab, aber natürlich war das viel romantischer.

„Und was stellst du dir für dein Leben vor?“, kam Lorne auf die Diskussion von vorhin zurück. Mit einem nassen Schwamm fuhr er über Wesleys Schultern und drückte Wasser und Schaum aus. In Kreisen bewegte er sich über seine Schulterblätter.

Der Kerzenleuchter warf sein Licht durch das matte Glas der Kabine. Wesley konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er ein Zimmer mit kleinem, angeschlossen Bad hatte, bei dem sogar die Dusche und Klospülung gingen. „Hmmm“, dachte er laut nach. Er genoss die Massage seines Geliebten und das warme Wasser aus der Brause. „Die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft. Die Prüfung wollte ich schon länger machen. Das hier ist meine Heimat geworden.“

Der grüne Dämon lachte über seine Antwort. „Das kannst du auch einfacher haben. Ich stelle dir eine Frage und du sagst: Ja, ich will.“

„Du willst heiraten?“, rief Wes erstaunt.

„Wenn ich dich fragen würde, was würdest du erwidern?“, lenkte Lorne mit der Gegenfrage ab.

Der Mann zögerte. „Nein.“

„Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich würde nämlich nicht fragen!“, sagte der Dämon. Er wanderte mit dem Schwamm den Rücken hinunter. „Aber ernsthaft: Du willst Ami werden? Sonntags Football sehen und dazu schales Bier süffeln?“

„Ich mag Fußball“, sagte Wesley gespielt beleidigt. „Ich war in England immer ein großer Fan von Manchester United. Ich habe mir öfters ein Spiel im Stadion angesehen.“

„Uh, schmeißt die Bücher weg, Wesley interessiert sich für Sport! Übringes, es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Football und Fußball“, meinte Lorne nachsichtig. Dann grinste er keck: „Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du dir gern ein Spiel anschaust. Bei all den knackigen Kerlen.“

„Bei dir hört sich das irgendwie nicht nach Sport an!“ Aber Wes konnte sein Grinsen kaum verstecken.

„Na ja, bei Begriffen wie Mann- oder Rückendeckung und Handspiel denke ich eher an etwas anderes als Fußball“, lachte Lorne.

„Ich würde sagen, du bist ins Abseits geraten“, antwortete der Engländer schmunzelnd.

„Ja? Habe ich jetzt einen Strafstoß frei? Und darf einlochen?“ Lorne hatte den Schwamm fallen lassen. Seine Hände verteilten Duschgel über Wes’ Pobacken und massierten kräftig.

„Ich glaube, du redest vom Billard.“ Er beugte sich vor und hielt sich mit dem Händen am Wasserregler fest. Er spürte, wie sich Lornes Finger vorsichtig in seinen Anus vortasteten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein Schwanz in ihn vordrang. Anatomisch waren er und Lorne sich nicht unähnlich, mal abgesehen von der Hautfarbe und noch ein paar anderen Dingen.

Der grüne Dämon beschleunigte langsam sein Tempo. Heißes Wasser prasselte angenehm auf Wesleys Rücken, während Lorne immer wieder den richtigen Punkt in Wes’ Inneren stimulierte. Laut stöhnend bewegte sich Wes mit ihm. Der Orgasmus war nicht mehr fern. Die Stöße wurden schneller und heftiger, er war kurz davor, zu kommen, als sie plötzlich den Halt verloren und umfielen. Aber es war schon zu später, beide waren gekommen.

Zwischen Keuchen und Lachen sagte Wes: „Die meisten Unfälle passieren im Haushalt!“

„Beim Sex?“, wieherte Lorne und beide schüttelten sich vor Lachen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Lorne wurde durch das Sonnelicht, dass durch die rote Gardine das Zimmer einen rötlichen Ton verlieh, munter. Er wachte immer früh auf, wenn er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett schlief. Die Digitaluhr zeigte 2:11 Uhr, was nicht stimmen konnte, aber dass sie lief, war ein Zeichen, dass es wieder Strom gab.

Lorne beobachtete Wesley, der sich im Schlaf zu ihm gedreht hatte. Seine Haare waren völlig zerzaust. Ohne die Brille und die zurechtgemachten Haare sah er viel jünger und unbeschwerter aus, was wohl niemand außer ihm zu Gesicht bekam. Die Tatsache, dass nur er diese Seite von Wesley kannte, befriedigte ihn zutiefst. Er musste ihn mit niemandem teilen, nicht diesen Teil.

Vorsichtig legte der Dämon Wes’ Arm beiseite, der auf seinem Bauch lag, und rollte sich aus dem Bett, ohne ihn zu wecken. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er runter in die Küche. Es stand noch der Beweis an, dass er wirklich kochen konnte.

Als er Lilah auf der Coach entdeckte, konnte er nicht anders als grinsen. Die Anwältin lag mit der einen Körperhälfte auf der Sofakante, ein Bein und ein Arm hingen bedrohlich über dem Boden. Sie schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Ihre russverdreckten Gesichtszüge waren unverkrampft. Im Schlaf sah wirklich jeder wie ein Unschuldslamm aus, dachte er kopfschüttelnd.

Lorne rührte gerade den Pfannkuchenteig an, als Lilah humpelnd zu ihm kam. „Kaffee, ich brauche Kaffee“, murrte die Anwältin und rutschte auf einen der Hocker.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus!“, begrüßte der grüne Dämon sie. Er warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu, während er den Teig mit dem Schneebesen schlug.

„Oh, danke, das wollte ich hören“, knurrte sie zurück. „Was ist jetzt mit meinem Kaffee? Ich brauche Zigaretten! Und wo ist die Toilette? Es ist sehr dringend!“

„Ich zeige dir das Bad“, erwiderte Lorne relaxt und legte den Schneebesen in die Spüle. „Der Teig muss eh quellen. In dem Schrank unter dem Waschbecken findest du frische Handtücher, falls du duschen willst“, schlug er vor, während er von Lilah gefolgt durch die Lobby schritt.

Die Anwältin blickte an sich herunter, als wäre ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen, wie schmutzig sie war. In dem kleinen Bad angekommen, setzt sie sich auf den Toilettedeckel und befühlte zischend ihren schmerzenden Knöchel.

Lorne ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Ist nicht gebrochen, nur gestaucht. Ich kann dir einen Verband anlegen, wenn du willst?“ Lilah nickte dankbar. „Ihr seid ein gutes Paar“, sagte sie unvermittelt, als müsste sie sich für ihre Kommentare von gestern Nacht entschuldigen.

Der grüne Dämon schaute sie überrascht an. „Ich suche die ein paar saubere Sachen raus und lege sie vor die Tür“, erklärte er und verschwand.

Wesley war aufgestanden, weil er die andere Betthälfte leer und kalt vorgefunden hatte. Nun stand er, die Arme um die Hüfte seines Geliebten geschlungen, hinter ihm am Herd und sah ihm über die Schulter beim Pfannkuchenbraten zu. Es war ein verschwiegener, verliebter Moment.

In der Ferne hörten sie Cordelia und John, die sich am Kopf der Treppe trafen. Die Brünette fragte ihn, wie er geschlafen habe und wie es seiner Tochter ginge.

„Gut“, antwortete der Mann. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie nach unten. „Liz und ich haben uns ausgesprochen. Ich habe ihr endlich von ihrer Mutter erzählt und ich glaube, sie versteht mich. Sie schläft sich jetzt erst mal aus.“

Sie betraten die Küche.

Cordelia grinste Lorne und Wesley an. „Euch brauche ich gar nicht fragen, es war nicht zu überhören, dass ihr eine gute Nacht gehabt habt!“ Wesley lief hochrot an.

„Wenn Männer geil sind“, lachte Lorne schulterzuckend, „Würden sie es sogar mit einem Huhn, einer matschigen Pfütze oder einem Loch in der Wand machen!“

John gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er hatte den letzten Satz aufgeschnappt. „Das mit dem Huhn geht zu weit“, mischte er sich ein, „Aber sonst stimme ich dir hundertprozentig zu.“

„Ach herrje. Könnt ihr nicht durch die Blume sprechen oder so?“ Cordelia zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf einen skeptischen Blick zu ihrer neusten Bekanntschaft. Vielleicht wollte sie doch nicht alles von ihm wissen.

Plötzlich stand Lilah mit nassen Haaren, einem Pullover und Jeans im Türrahmen.

Cordelia verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache, die toughe Frau so zu sehen. „Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, aufzustehen! Wieso ist die immer noch hier? Außerdem: Sind das nicht meine Sachen?“

„Na Gott sei Dank ist das nicht mein Outfit! Damit kann man nicht mal einen Blumentopf gewinnen“, feuerte Lilah prompt zurück.

„Prima, Miss Morgan, morgen bleibst du besser gleich Zuhause!“

„Verflucht, wie spät ist es überhaupt?“ Der Anwältin fiel ein, dass sie eigentlich arbeiten musste.

„Genauso spät wie gestern um diese Uhrzeit!“, erwiderte die andere Brünette schnippisch und wandte sich den anderen zu. „Gibt es bald etwas zu Essen?“

Der grüne Dämon half ihr auf einen Stuhl und legte ihr den versprochenen Verband an, während sie bei Wolfram & Hart anrief, um sich krank zu melden. Wesley überwachte währenddessen die Pfannkuchen.

„Ladies, genug!“, griff John beschwichtigend ein. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nur eine Frau daheim habe“, sagte er leichthin, „Den Zickenkrieg würde ich nie und nimmer aushalten!“

„Ich glaube es nicht“, entrüstete sich Cordelia, die inzwischen am Tisch Platz genommen und die Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte. „Würdest du deinen Hintern auf die Höhe meines Fußes bewegen und ihn auf meine Schuhspitze setzten? Ich bin zu zickig, um dich zu treten, John!“

Mit der Zeit wurde der Typ immer schlimmer und weniger süß. Was alles über seine Lippen kam, nachdem sie einander ein besser kannten, war unglaublich!

„Ruhig Blut, meine Lieben! Die Pfannkuchen sind fertig“, eröffnete Lorne das Essen. „Mit fantastischen Blaubeeren.“

Alle versammelten sich hungrig am Tisch. Um das Gespräch etwas aufzulockern, wandte sich John an Lilah, wobei er seinen Teller großzügig füllt. „Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. John Dillard. Arbeitest du auch für Angel Investigations?“

„Lilah Morgan. Ich arbeite für Wolfram & Hart, die größte Kanzlei in Los Angeles.“

„Ah ja. Du sorgst also dafür, dass die Gesetze eingehalten werden“, schlussfolgerte der ältere Mann.

„Dass ich Anwältin bin, bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich um Gesetze schere.“

„Was wolltest du gestern überhaupt im Caritas?“, fragte der Exbarbesitzer dazwischen.

„Oh, ich wollte singen.“ Lilah sah den Dämon amüsiert an. „Wie wäre es mit ‚Bad to the Bone’?“

„’Sympathy with the Devil’ wäre auch keine schlechte Wahl“, kommentierte Cordelia Lilahs Songwahl scharfzüngig. „Ich wüsste, was Wes singen müsste: ‚Hit me with your Rhythmus Stick’.“ Wesley räusperte sich und sah irgendwo anders hin.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob die Gerüchte um Lornes Lover stimmen. Und da Chamisso die beiden killen wollte, – zumindest hat er es versucht, aber bei ihm weiß man ja, dass es nicht klappt – durfte ich mir die Show auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen“, erklärte Lilah und schob sich ein Stück Pfannkuchen in den Mund, den sie mit Genuss verzehrte.

„Du wolltest zusehen?“, fragte Wes entsetzt, während seine Hand unter dem Tisch Lornes Oberschenkel streichelte und die andere das Essen zwischen seine Zähne beförderte.

„Na ja“, meinte die Anwältin. „Ich hätte euch vorher ausgequetscht. Ein paar Informationen herausgepresst. Wie die Affäre so läuft. Das Rezept für den Seabreeze...“

„Aber du hättest doch einfach fragen können!“, schlug der grüne Dämon vor. „Ohne uns sterben zu lassen.“

Lilah sah ihn verdattert an. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert, weil sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Einfach nach Dingen zu fragen, statt sie zu erpressen, herauszuprügeln oder zu stehlen, war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen. „Beim nächsten Mal. Ich vergas, es gibt kein nächstes Mal. Ist nichts persönliches – nur der Job.“

Die Frau stand auf, um sich zu verabschieden. Grinsend blickte sie zu ihrem Gastgeber hinüber und zeigte ihre Zähne. Ein Stück Blaubeere hing dazwischen. „Sehr lecker.“ Cordelia konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Lorne deutete auf seine eigenen Zähne. „Danke.“ Sie wandte sich ab und bohrte in ihren Zähnen, bevor sie sich vom Acker machte. 

Später waren auch John und Liz bereit, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. John verabschiedete sich herzlich von allen. Cordelia war gerührt, als er ihr zum Abschied die Hand küsste und ihr ein Kompliment machte. Er war doch kein so übler Kerl, zumindest wenn er mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg hielt und charmant flirtete - wie jetzt. Sein Lächeln ähnelte wirklich ein wenig dem von George Clooney.

Die Brünette verabredete sich für kommenden Freitag mit ihm.

~*~*~*~

Zu später Nacht kam das reduzierte A.I.-Team zurück ins Hyperion. Eine Vision der Seherin hatte die Truppe auf Pirsch geschickt.

Lorne und Wesley stolperten lachend in die Halle, weil sie nicht voneinander lassen konnten. „Du warst fantastisch“, bewunderte der Dämon seinen Geliebten. „Ich könnte dir ewig beim Kampf zusehen. Deine Bewegungen, Liebling-“

„Ja ja“, grummelte die Brünette entnervt. „Und ich habe einem gewissen, älteren Herren nie über die Straße helfen müssen. Tsstss. Unser trotteliger, pardon, fantastischer Engländer kämpft besser als jeder Ninja Turtle.“

„Du warst auch nicht schlecht“, schmeichelte Wesley. Seine Hände schienen überall auf Lornes Körper zu sein.

„Nein. Du warst richtig heiß“, gab sein Liebster das Kompliment zurück. Er sah ihm leidenschaftlich tief in die Augen, während Cordelia ihre verdrehte. Sie ließ die beiden, die am Eingang stehen geblieben waren, zurück und widmete sich dem Stapel Post. Allerdings konnte sie die Stimmen des Liebespaars nicht aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen.

„Oh bitte, geht auf euer Zimmer“, knurrte sie. „Es wäre besser gewesen, ihr hättest mir das mit euch nie erzählt.“ Cordelia seufzte laut. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie war neidisch auf das Glück ihrer Freunde. Die Verliebtheit und das ganze Theater drumherum.

„Ninja Turtle? Du vergleichst mich mit einer Schildkröte?“, fragte der Exwächter mit Verspätung. „Fehlt dir was?“

„Mir fehlt nichts, was man nicht mit einer Gehirnwäsche wieder hinbekommen könnte“, sagte sie und plumpste auf die Coach. „Hier ist ein Brief für dich, Lorne!“

„Ja?“, säuselte dieser. Er schob seine Hände unter Wes’ Hosenbund und griff sich dessen Arschbacken, während er diesen küsste. Ein ausgiebiger Zungenkuss.

Ächzend erhob sich Cordelia und stopfte den Brief zwischen die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Körper, als Angel zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen! Sooooo froh, das glaubst du gar nicht!“, schrie die Seherin, rannte auf den Vampir zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Lass mich nie wieder allein mit den beiden.“

Angel runzelte die Stirn. „So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein. Ich meine: Wesley und Lorne. Langweilig.“

Lorne war endlich fähig, das Kuvert zu öffnen, auch wenn er sich nur mit Mühe von Wes lösen konnte, siegte doch seine Neugier. Darin befanden sich ein Zettel und zwei Flugtickets nach Las Vegas.

„Mein lieber Lorne,  
ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich, wir, also hauptsächlich Guiseppe deinen Laden vernichtet haben. Es gibt wirklich viel schlimmere Clubs als deinen. Nicht viele, aber es gibt sie. Nun ja, jetzt steht eine Bar weniger auf meiner Liste. Eine kleine Entschädigung findet ihr anbei. Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass du und Mr. Wash genügend Geld erspielen werdet und eine bessere Bar aufbaut.  
Mit besten Wünschen, Euer Chamisso  
PS: Die besten Grüße von Tiziano.“

„Wow, dann hat die Séance gewirkt“, begeisterte sich Cordelia.

Lorne und Wesley beglückwünschten einander knutschend.

„Wusstest du, dass...“, fing sie an und zeigte auf die beiden.

Angel nickte breit grinsend. 

„Woher?“, staunte sie. „Ach ja.“ Sie drückte mit dem Finger ihren linken Nasenflügel ein paar Mal zu.

„Hey!“, protestierte Angel, „Ich nehme keine Drogen!“

~ Ende ~


End file.
